A wonder full scene the portrait
by oscar with out andre
Summary: 254


A wonder full scene……..the portrait

The most scene I ever like it in the whole anime …the most painful scene, poetical, effectively, touching which I prefer it and I also can't see it cause I can't help with my tears ……so for all those eyes which cried on that scene …and for all hearts which could stand like Oscar's heart while their beloved is to feel pain or strive to survive.

**By Amani**

.........................................................

The words flow from his mouth and flies around me like twinkling stars with a voice full of passion and love with a heart that had just became in two half…….

The sun was setting down and sending golden rays reflect the fire in our heart and the last remnant of our youth like a heavenly melody his words found its way to my heart…

_Beautiful... beyond comparison._

_As if you're shining smile draws all the light in the world._

Like a legend he still stands and with all strength he had ………..

Which smile André? Could you see it? Could you see my beauty? Could you see my youth? My childhood? My future dream in my eyes …

_The laurels on your blond hair are especially brilliant!_

_Oh stop that André don't force yourself_

Don't try to deceive me you are a big liar more than me my dear……… Please enough I know you're blind, I know that you can't see me………………..

I can't stand more I feel your words like a knife no a dagger which it stab my heart and prick…. stop that my beloved and tell me … which laurels you are talking about?

_I'm not crowned with laurels in that portrait._

But he didn't know that I knew… and continue the speaking I feel more pain and more hurt the knife still go through my chest and push and push and he continue…..

_A white rose...no, it's full of roses!_

_But where? Yeah, it's the forest near the spring of Arras!_

_Isn't it, Oscar?_

Oh god a miracle just happen your mercy give him a prophecy…

_That's right, Andre._

_Armand said he went all the way to Arras to sketch._

Yes you can see André I know, no matter what, your eyes were closed but your transparency, your pure soul, your clear heart like the surface of calm water and your honesty could see more than any human and beyond the anything… yes why people need their eyes when they have a glassy heart like your heart ……why do I need my eyes too …so please god I don't need them anymore give them to him cause he needs to see my beauty and to protect me from the whiff of air … and all I want is his felicity

_A wonderful painting!_

With all force in humanity he keeps talking with a truthful tone with melodious tone that made my heart stop in its path ……

_Your grace, dignity, and joy...everything is shown expressed!_

Can you see it André… so why I need it more and what I can do with all what I have and there is no eyes could seen it no matter any eyes but your one eye couldn't see my beauty ……

_I'll never forget your beauty in this painting. Never._

Could I be forgetting you too my beloved my genuine love ……. no never …

I know I am strong but this attitude couldn't any person afforded it…………

it just destroying my heart and my bravery and that scene will never be forgotten …I couldn't hide my tears and I could not help its flux..... Could you see it André? thanks god he didn't see my tears and my frailty…… he didn't know that I knew… That I knew he that he was blind…….

_Thank you, Andre. Thank you…_

From all of my heart from all of my passion from all the love that ever existed on the earth from the beginnings of life and tell lifelong …as long as it could be

I will never forget your compassion, your kindness, your caring and concern…

I love you André … just I love you

I know the love don't need eyes to be seen

So I didn't need to say it

Because I know that you knew ……

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This is the first stupid fic by me I had many ideas but the words couldn't help me forgive me for the mistakes

This is some feelings and some thoughts about Oscar heart and mind in this scene hope you feel it…..

And maybe I will write about André's feelings ABOUT this scene TOO in future ….

All thanks to my friends for great help

Best wishes


End file.
